It's Tuesday, maybe Wednesday…
by Yusuka
Summary: Es wiederholt sich immer wieder. Das erste Mal geschah es in Wisconsin, irgendwo hinter Green Bay, vielleicht aber auch Minnesota. Heute ist es Dienstag, vielleicht aber auch Mittwoch. Pairing: Sam x Dean  Wincest


**Warning:** slash, incest, lime, angst

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural ist Eigentum von Eric Kripke und The WB. Diese Geschichte dient keinem kommerziellen Zweck und ist ausschließlich der Unterhaltung gedacht. Sie beabsichtigt keinerlei Verletzungen des ursprünglichen Eigentums- oder Kopierrechts.

**Anmerkung:** Die erste abgeschlossene Fan Fiction seit… Monaten. Lumpi hat sich eine ruhige Slash Incest FF mit Sam und Dean gewünscht und wie käme ich dazu, ihr diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen? Insbesondere da es meiner Wenigkeit zu verdanken ist, dass sie jetzt süchtig ist XD Danke dir Liebes, dass mich diese Geschichte möglicherweise aus meiner Schreibblockade geholt hat!

Ich hab ein Experiment bezüglich der Zeitform gewagt. War sehr interessant. Wiederholung nicht ausgeschlossen!

Über Kommentare würde ich mich, wie wohl jeder Autor, sehr freuen! ^^

**- It's Tuesday, maybe Wednesday… -**

In dieser Nacht fällt der Regen nicht farblos, nicht klar. Er wirkt wie Rauch, trägt die Farbe von undurchdringlichem Grau, wie abgeschnittene Fäden, die in unsteter Reihenfolge zu Boden fallen.

Es ist Dienstag, vielleicht auch ein Mittwoch und der Moment der Stille, der zuvor den Raum ausfüllte, beginnt sich nun knisternd aufzulösen.

Nach fast 250 Meilen, in denen kaum ein Wort zwischen ihnen fiel, kommt es Dean seltsam vor, dass sein Bruder einfach so weitermacht wie bisher. Denn das ist schließlich sein Part. Es ist stets an ihm jegliche Konversation, die in der Lage wäre ihre Konflikte zu lösen, im Keim zu ersticken. Es ist immer an ihm, dies mit einem Grinsen und einem Spruch abzutun, den Sam in diesem Moment gar nicht hören möchte.

Sam.

Sam sitzt auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, schief an die Couch gelehnt, seine langen Beine gegen die Füße des hässlichen Beistelltisches gestemmt.

Dean ist es völlig entgangen, dass der andere seinen Monolog inzwischen beendet hat. Natürlich ist es ein Monolog, denn etwas anderes kann sich schlichtweg aus einer einseitigen Unterhaltung, auf die er nicht eingehen wird, nicht ergeben.

Zugegeben ist er ein wenig besorgt, dass Sam mittlerweile zu Selbstgespräche neigt.

Sie reden nicht darüber.

Das ist seine Entscheidung. Und wenn er entschieden hat, ist nur schwer dagegen anzugehen. Egal wie oft Sam es versuchen wird. Sie sind beide stur, aber er ist in dieser Hinsicht wesentlich reicher an Durchhaltevermögen.

Und jetzt da Sam schweigt, scheint die Luft um sie herum ohnehin leicht entzündbar. Der Faden, der sie beide an das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung bindet, zum zerreißen gespannt.

Es ist immer Wut, die sie dazu treibt oder besser gesagt Sam dazu antreibt den ersten Schritt zu machen. Als ob eine durchgezogene Linie sie fest auf ihrer Seite des Spielfelds hält, wie Kinder, die ihren Teil des Zimmers markieren. Immer ist es Sam, der diese Linie überschreitet und sich zu Dean durchkämpft. Und es ist Dean, der sich darauf einlässt, der nicht Nein sagen kann und zu feige ist sich zu wehren. Die Alternative wäre Sam gehen zu lassen, ihn Ruby zu überlassen und das ist das letzte, das Dean kann, wenn er sich selbst davor bewahren möchte komplett durchzudrehen.

Und so finden sie einander durch die Dämmerung des Raumes, durch all die Stille, die ungesagten Worte und dem Wirrsal ihres Streites, der zuvor zwischen ihnen lag und sie hier zu trennen versucht. Doch es sind nur Sekunden, die Sam braucht, bis er bei seinem Bruder ist und Dean ist auch heute nicht in der Lage dagegen anzukämpfen.

Er weiss nicht warum es ausgerechnet hier und jetzt geschieht, eigentlich weiss er das nie.

Aber er weiss noch wie es das erste Mal geschah. Wenn auch die Gründe dafür Längen entfernt liegen und keiner von ihnen wagt den Gedanken danach auszustrecken.

Vielleicht ist es Zorn, der zerrende Schmerz, den Sam jedes Mal überkommt, wenn Dean ihn mit diesem Blick bedenkt, der ihm zeigt, dass er ihm misstraut. Dass er nicht daran glaubt, dass es in ihren Händen liegt die Welt zu retten.

Ihm ist als würden sie nach Stacheldraht greifen und zwischen ihren Fingern zerdrücken, so sehr schmerzt jeder einzelne Versuch und jede Anstrengung scheint vergebens.

Es war in Wisconsin, irgendwo hinter Green Bay, vielleicht aber auch Minnesota kurz vor Brooklyn Park.

Dean weiss noch, dass es die schäbigste Absteige von Motel war, die sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatten und sie hatten schon eine Menge abgewrackter Zimmer zu sehen bekommen.

In diesem roch es nach Schimmel, diversen Essensresten und Vanille-Räucherstäbchen. Vanille. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als den Geruch von Vanille. Zumindest nicht für Dean. Welcher Mensch kann auch nur ansatzweise auf die Idee kommen, etwas zu entzünden, das den Geruch von scheußlich süßer, brennender Vanille verbreitet?

Er weiss noch, dass er genau darüber einen unpassenden Scherz in den Raum warf, den Sam nicht kommentierte, nicht einmal mit einem abwertenden Blick. Und Dean ließ seine Tasche zu Boden sinken, fuhr sich durch das Haar begleitet von einem leisen Seufzen, dem Resignation und Ratlosigkeit mitschwang.

Jedes Mal wenn er diese Erinnerung aus seinem Gedächtnis kramt, vergisst er die Details. Er weiss nicht mehr wo er stand oder wo Sam stand. Und doch sind es bei weitem nicht alle Details, die er vergisst, schließlich erinnert er sich an die Vanille Räucherstäbchen und daran, dass die Stille schlimmer war, als sich anzuschreien so wie sie es im Auto getan haben. Weil Dean nichts hören wollte und Sam zu viel zu sagen hatte.

Sie hatten das Zimmer ihres Motels mit in einigen Metern Abstand betreten. Sam blieb in der Mitte stehen, ungerührt und seltsam verloren, seine Gestalt viel zu groß und so einsam im Raum, dass Dean ihn unmöglich so dort stehen lassen konnte. Doch er wagte es nicht die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu verringern oder endgültig zu brechen.

Doch plötzlich begann Sam seine Finger so sehr in seinem Haar zu vergraben, dass Dean befürchtete, er würde sie büschelweise rausreißen. Es waren zwei Meter, die es zu überwinden galt und irgendwie schaffte er sie in weniger als zwei Schritten. Eine fließende Bewegung, in der er die Hand nach seinem Bruder ausstreckte und sie ihm auf die Schulter legte. Doch in diesem Augenblick riss Sam sich los und von dieser Sekunde an ist nichts mehr wie es war.

Die Härte von Sams Handballen presste sich gegen Deans Schlüsselbeine, mehr erwischte sein Bruder nicht, als er ihn zu packen versuchte und gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken stieß.

Sein Blick wirkte wild und unbeherrscht unter dem wirren Haar und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spiegelte sich Deans Entsetzen in den Augen des anderen wieder, als er nach hinten auswich, nur um festzustellen, dass es kein Entkommen aus diesem Augenblick gab.

Es war eben jener Augenblick, der einen Wimpernschlag andauerte und ihm absurderweise haargenau in Erinnerung blieb. Wie seltsam, dass sich stets die enorm surrealen Momente im Nachhinein am deutlichsten hervorheben. Denn das erste, das er noch vor allem anderen wahrnahm, war Sams Ärmel gewesen, der ihn an der Wange streifte, der Stoff blau-grün kariert. Erst dann schob sich die Erinnerung an seine Lippen dazwischen. Die Sekunde danach, die in einem einzigen Herzschlag gefangen blieb, als er spürte wie sich Sams Mund auf seinen presste, er an die Wand in seinem Rücken gedrückt wurde und unbewegt stehen blieb. Alles gefror in diesem einzigen Augenblick.

Am liebsten würde er die Erinnerung hier beenden, sie daran hindern sich in sein Denken zu schleichen, wie ein Schatten, der sich in Rauch wandelt und ihn ganz und gar umhüllt. Doch sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren ist auch nicht viel besser.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass er sein Gesicht berührt, während sie in dieser unaussprechlichen Sünde versinken. Seine Finger fühlen sich taub an, als er sie über Sams Wangen streichen lässt und er kann nur erahnen, wo die seines Bruders sich gerade befinden. Ein paar Sekunden lang ist es wieder wie in jenem Motelzimmer, in dem alles begann. Und doch ist es dieses Mal anders und es sind jene Details, die Dean zu sehr verwirren, um es vielleicht dieses Mal aufhalten zu können.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er der Ältere ist und er mehr als sie beide zusammen wissen sollte, dass es falsch ist, so falsch, dass es ihn verrückt macht auch nur im Ansatz darüber nachzudenken. Es ist, als ob ein schwarzer Vorhang in Deans Gedanken fällt und alles sicher abschottet. Nicht das kleinste bisschen Vernunft oder Verstand dringt hervor. Er erstickt es einfach, erstickt es an Sams Lippen, die sich auf seine legen. Er blendet alles aus und dazu schließt er die Augen, neigt den Kopf zur Seite, als er Gefahr läuft sie zu öffnen.

Er wünscht sich die Wand in seinem Rücken zurück. So ist es viel schwieriger das Gleichgewicht zu halten, denn alles um ihn herum beginnt sich zu drehen und Sams Atem fühlt sich heiß auf seinen Wangen an, als wäre er einem Feuer zu nah gekommen. Und da sind all die Kleinigkeiten, die nicht mehr ins Bild passen, so wie Sams Versuch ihm das Hemd aufzuknüpfen, während er in ihm in einer tröstenden Geste durch das Haar streicht.

Für Dean schmeckt das alles nach Verzweiflung und Angst, nach Ausweglosigkeit und dem Hunger nach Gewissheit. Sam drängt sich gegen ihn und jede Berührung brandmarkt ihn wie glühendes Eisen. Doch für eine Sekunde ist er willens genug inne zu halten. Seine Hände umfassen das Gesicht seines Bruders und mit dem Daumen seiner rechten Hand streicht er behutsam über die warme Haut. Eine weitere Sekunde vergeht, in der er es schafft ihn anzusehen, ein Blick in der Unendlichkeit dieser Stille, die sie umgibt. Die Erkenntnis, dass er Sam nicht verlieren will, dass er lieber erträgt, was sich so falsch anfühlt und ihn und mehr und mehr zerreißt.

Ihre Lippen schaffen eine kleine Distanz, unmöglich zu messen, die Zeit, in der sie einander erneut finden, ebenso. Nur eine Geste, ein Ausdruck, ein „Ich bin hier" in all der Dunkelheit, die sie umgibt. Dean lässt die Hände sinken, seine Fingerspitzen streifen die Grenzen von Sams T-Shirt und er fühlt nackte Haut darunter, die sich anfühlt, als würde sie brennen. Er kämpft das letzte bisschen an Zweifel nieder und ermahnt sich nicht zu denken, nur zu fühlen. Es fällt leichter, als er Sams Griff um seine Schultern spürt und er den Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge bettet. Sein Mund streicht über die Stelle hinter Sams Ohr und mit der Nase fegt er eine Strähne braunen Haares beiseite. Für exakt drei Sekunden verweilen sie so, dann gewinnt Dean den sicheren Halt der Wand in seinem Rücken zurück, als Sam ihn an diese drängt. Ihr Atmen klingt laut und hektisch und irgendwie ist jede Sekunde, die sie verlieren nur schmerzlich zu ertragen. Es geschieht ohne Vorsicht und fast grob so, dass Dean ein paar Mal gezwungen ist Sam zurückzuhalten, er seine Hände festhält und nach Luft schnappt, ehe er ihn wieder gewähren lässt.

Wann immer er ihn bremst, scheint sein Bruder sich zu besinnen.

Es gibt Sekunden, möglicherweise auch nur den Bruchteil einer einzigen, in der sie aneinander ansehen, versuchen in ihren Blicken etwas zu lesen.

Vielleicht finden sie etwas, vielleicht auch nicht. Denn sie unterbrechen nichts, hören nicht auf und letztendlich definiert sich Sams Besinnung nur dadurch, dass er Dean nicht mehr an sich reißt, seine Berührungen sanfter, fast vorsichtig werden.

Seine Hand umklammert unter Deans T-Shirt dessen nackte Schulter und seine Fingerspitzen kratzen einmal leicht über die warme Haut, als Deans Lippen unter Sams Haar tauchen und eine Linie aus viel zu sanften Küssen beschreiten.

Irgendwie erschreckt sich Sam davor, denn seine Fingernägel hinterlassen rote Kratzer auf Deans Haut.

Für die Dauer ungezählter Atemzüge rührt sich keiner von ihnen.

„Entschuldige", murmelt Sam und dieses Mal ist es Dean, der sich erschreckt.

Weil sie niemals sprechen, während es geschieht.

Es irritiert ihn, dadurch fühlt es sich real an, nicht wie ein einziger langer andauernder Traum.

Doch Dean hat diese Stelle in Sams Nacken gefunden, die er sich sehnlicher als alles andere zu berühren wünscht. Sein Herzschlag nimmt auf schmerzliche Weise zu, wenn er sich bewusst wird, wie sehr es ihn danach verzehrt Sam genau dort zu küssen.

Natürlich fühlt sich alles falsch an, alles was hier vor sich geht, jede Berührung, jeder Gedanke, jeder Wunsch nach mehr.

Aber diese einzige Geste… fühlt sich richtig an. Als würde er das letzte Teil eines enormen Puzzles vervollständigen.

„Ist schon gut, Sammy", flüstert Dean und kneift die Augen zusammen, weil es ihm einfach so rausrutscht und er spüren kann, wie Sam verkrampft.

Sein Bruder schüttelt den Kopf und seine Lippen verlieren die Stelle an Sams Haaransatz. Das nächste was er verliert ist ein enormer Teil seiner Selbstbeherrschung, als Sam sich an ihn presst, seine Hände mit fordernden Gesten über seine Haut fahren. Dann versinkt alles in diesem einzigen verlangenden Kuss. Es wirkt, als ob Sam sich an ihm festklammert, wirkt wie eine Aufforderung, ein Hilfeschrei. Und Dean hat nicht die Kraft ihn leiden zu sehen und nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon, wie es wäre, wenn er Sam hier zerbrechen sieht.

Daher bleibt ihm nichts anderes, als sich dem zu ergeben. Obwohl er weiss, dass dies ein schlechtes Argument ist, kann er damit leben.

Im Grunde hat auch das hier etwas von Loyalität.  
>Das ist es womit Dean sich trösten kann, dies ist seine beste Ausrede, falls er jemals dafür Rechenschaft ablegen muss.<p>

Und vielleicht ist es deswegen nicht ganz so schlimm.

Wenn sie morgen aufwachen, werden sie weitermachen wie bisher.

Dann ist es Mittwoch, vielleicht auch Donnerstag.

Und vielleicht nicht mehr von Bedeutung.


End file.
